Field of Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module and, in particular, to a backlight module and a display apparatus.
Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, having advantages such as low power consumption, less heat, light weight and non-radiation, are widely applied to various electronic products and gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses.
Generally, an LCD apparatus mainly includes an LCD panel and a backlight module, and the backlight module provides light to the LCD panel for the purpose of display. Therefore, the light output quality of the backlight module will influence the quality of the display. For a conventional backlight module, hot spots usually occur at the edge portion (i.e. the near-light region) due to the uneven luminance. If the hot spot problem is severe, the user will perceive a bad display quality and the product will thus become less competitive.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a backlight module and a display apparatus that can provide the light output with a more even luminance so that the hot spot problem can be reduced and the display quality and product competitiveness can be increased.